Spartans Chapter 1
by JollyRedGiant56
Summary: This is actually my first story I wrote a few years ago, with me and my friends as main characters, non cannon of coarse. no haters please, I'm really proud of this story. five chapters, rights reserved.


Spartans by JollyRedGiant56

We were soldiers, the best under Master Chief. But that all changed after our mission to clean up some covenant survivors, we got there but it turned out they were waiting for us. There was at least thirty of them, they opened fire quickly over powering us, they kidnapped Alice our teams scientist, age 29, brave and trustful, they took her away on jet packs. I wanted to open fire but did not want to risk hitting Alice, I called out for Ben, he fired a tracking beacon which stuck to the back of the Elite and we fell back. We cleaned up the rest of the covenant, after this I took a head count there was usually six of us but since Alice was gone there was only five including Dominic, second in command and our CQC expert, age 27 trustful and hardy, Ben our teams sniper, age 28 quiet and skilled with a rifle, Hogan, age 25, strong and good when it comes to strength, our heavy, kayla the teams medic and my little sister, age 28 skilled with a shot gun and caring, and me Sky the leader, age 29 an expert in all forms of combat. I had kayla check our wounds but nothing too serious. We were about to set out after Alice but Captain Keyes called in and said ''don't try to go after her, for all we know she's already dead". I took the radio and said e "she's not dead and fuck you for giving up on her. We will not come back until I have her dog tags at least". And with that I crushed the radio. My team looked at me , I said " if it was you out there she would never give up until she had your dog tags now are you going to stand there like a couple of grunts?". They all looked at me and said at the same time "YES SIR" and we were off.

We hiked through the jungle for god knows how long until we came across a covenant camp. I counted about dozen elites, two dozen jackals and at least twenty grunts, pulse they had some tents. I checked again and saw some of the elites had jetpacks. I turned to my team and said "we need those jetpacks". I turned to Dominic and said "we need a distraction". He nodded and grabbed some C4 and went around to the banshees they had parked and set up the C4. He came back and gave me the detonator. I turned to my team and said "okay, Dominic and Hogan you're with me, kayla you get the drop shield ready if one of us gets hurt and Ben you stay here and watch our backs". They all nodded and I pushed the detonator and a huge explosion came from the banshees and we charged, Hogan opened fire with his torrent while Dominic and I opened fire with our DMRs and kayla was behind us picking of grunts with her magnum. It was easy going until two hunters came out from one of the tents. I didn't notice until one of was raising its arm up to smash me. Before it could hit me Hogan jumped in and parried it, he forced it to the ground and quickly grabbed a grenade and shoved it into the hunters neck. We jumped back just in time to escape the blast. I grabbed Hogan on the shoulder and said "good job soldier". Then we all faced the last hunter, before we could do anything the hunter charged up its arm cannon and fired where Ben was in the bushes. it was too late to call out his name before the burst made contact . This made me enraged so I charged the hunter head on, drawing my knife and jumped onto the hunters back and slammed my blade into its neck. This only made it more pissed. it quickly knocked me off and raised its shield arm to haymaker me . I knew it was the end so I closed my eyes, a shot rang out, I opened my eyes and saw the hunters hand blow apart. I saw my opening and rolled away just as three more rounds ripped through the covenant heavy ending the fight. I looked to see Ben standing there with his sniper rifle's barrel smoking. I walked up to him and punched him in the arm saying" I thought you were dead, don't scare me like that." he nodded, I asked kayla to check our injuries. I had a bruised shoulder, Dominic and Hogan where fine, Ben had a plasma burn from the hunter's blast, but we were mostly fine.

We checked around cleaning up any survivors we found. kayla and I were scavenging grenades for later use .she turned and said to me" Sky are you sure this is a good idea to go on this venture to get Alice. She could already be dead". I turned to her and said "I know she's still alive. I just know it and we can't give up on her just yet. Don't you remember when we were at flood gate after dad was there? There was still plenty of flood and she saved your ass from almost being infected" she looked down to her feet and went back to the time when were at flood gate. kayla was surrounded by flood brutes and infectors, she was fighting best she could but was forced down by a flood brute and just before an infector could rip its way into her chest cavity Alice jumped in and saved her. She looked back up and said" I remember, and I told her I owe her one so I guess this is it, so let's go get her". I nodded to her and we heard Dominic call out for us. We got to him and he showed what he found. it was two hornets with gunner seats, we knew that these where our tickets out of here. we loaded up anything of use and took of flying over jungles and rivers. We finally caught up with the elites that took her. I grabbed Bens sniper rifle and quickly aimed for the one that was carrying her, before I could fire ben shoved down the barrel and said to me "careful if you hit him and he drops her she could die". I realized my mistake and aimed for one of the other elites that had a heavy weapon that could easily blow apart our hornets, I fired and he turned just to see the flash of my rifle. The other quickly took evasive action and opened fire on the hornets. I ordered Ben and Dominic to open fire but not to hit Alice. I picked up my battle rifle and aimed at the leaders jetpack, he saw this and held Alice out in front of him, I cursed silently .damn. I reached into the grenade bag and grabbed an EMP and threw it, It detonated just below the elite. it detonate and he dropped Alicia.

Without hesitating I jumped off the hornet without my jetpack. I reached her in midair and quickly turned so I would hit the ground first...WHAM...I felt a searing pain in my chest, I looked down and saw a 3 foot long branch sticking out of my chest. I knew I needed to get it out before my team got here so I quickly snapped the top of it off and used it to help myself up. I checked on Alice, she was fine, some cuts and bruises but nothing too serious. I suddenly felt dizzy and I coughed up blood, I fell back. The sound woke up Alice she saw me and smiled, and then she saw what condition I was in and ran over to me. She started crying and said "it's my fault you should have forgotten about me". I put my hand on her cheek and wiped away a tear and said "I would never give up until I knew you were safe... (Cough cough)...there is a flare gun in my pack, I need you to use it to let the team know where we are...I blacked out. I heard her yelling "sky SKY! Sky please wake up Sky!" She reached into the pack and found the flare gun, she was about to fire but the team was already here. kayla broke into action and started working on me while Ben and Hogan checked on Alice. Dominic was standing there shocked that their leader and his friend for years was on the ground before him bleeding to death. kayla was on the verge of tears. I could barely hear her saying" no...No...Don't die on me you bastard...not you...please SKY!..." Slowly the last thing I heard before I passed out was water drops on my helmet...it was raining.

I awoke in blinding light at an UNSC hospital. I quickly tried to get but was stopped by a searing pain in my lower abdomen. I folded over the covers and saw my entire chest was covered in bandages and the center was tinted dark red. I looked around; finally to the side of me I found a wheelchair, I managed to lift myself into the soft padded chair and started to wheel away but was stopped by a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to see Dominic standing over me with a huge grin on his face, he chuckled " oh no you don't soldier; you need to stay in bed and heal, you almost died you know" I nodded and he helped me into my bed. About a half hour later the rest of the team showed up. Ben and hogan slapped me on the back and Makayla punched me in the shoulder and said " don't scare me like that, you ass. Alice came in and tackled me with tears in her eyes and started bawling. I quickly helped her get a hold of herself and told her I was fine. After about an hour of relaxed conversation captain Keyes walked in. My team saluted him, I tried my best but my arm was on a sling. He asked my team to leave the room; he would like to talk to me in private. They left which left Keyes and I alone. he started " well look at this fine mess you've gotten yourself and your entire team into" I replied " with much due respect captain, we completed the mission without any casualty's and Alicia managed to overhear the covenant plane, plus Ben attached a tracking beacon to one of their banshees, so now we know where they are so don't even start on me now". He yelled back " what do you mean don't start on you, you ignored and went against orders and I could easily lock you up for going AWOL!" just before I could speak, there was a knock on the door. Keyes opened the door; he looked up and stepped aside so the guest could come in, I saw a hulking figure. The figure spoke " well look at what you did now Sky" it was Master Chief, my father

"DAD" I yelled. I tried to get up but my injury hurt too much. He stopped me " at ease solder, you need to rest and heal, plus if you ask me you need some time off". I gave him a confused look and replied' "why do you say that?" he replied "Why the hell do you think? Look at yourself, you nearly died!" I looked at the ground and apologized. he shook his head " you just need to sit and think before you charge in headfirst and almost get you and your team killed" "yes sir" Cortanna popped up on his shoulder and greeted me " well well looks like mister headstrong is hurt" " back off AI I'm not in the mood to deal with you" I replied bitterly. Dad sighed and called in the team. kayla glanced at me and said "sorry", "for what?" I asked. "I was the one who called dad to come and talk to you. You almost died back there and if you died I don't think the team would stay together after that..." I felt a great deal of sorrow. Alice saw this and came over to comfort me. She said "don't worry Sky. You were just worried about my safety" I looked at her and hugged her back. kayla looked away and wiped tears away from her eyes. I haven't seen her cry since mom died. That was 10 years ago. I told her not to cry. she glared back at me and yelled back "WHY SHOULDN,T I CRY BECAUSE MY BROTHER ALMOST DIED OF THE FACT I COULD BARELY SAVE HIM!" she ran out and Alice and Ben ran after her. I glanced over to Dominic and Hogan who were standing to the left side of my bed. The looked at each other and back to me. Dominic stepped forward and said "your dad does have a point, you should think before you charge in. I glared at them both. They both instantly stepped back. They know even in a weakened state I can still do some damage. Hogan stepped forward and raised his voice and yelled " why are you getting mad at us, were telling you the truth so stop being so dense and listen to what we have to say!" I then replied " fine I'm listening".

After 2 months in the hospital and 3 weeks in the recovery ward I returned to battle with my team plus one, a new member of the team but a veteran when it comes to war, my dad. kayla wasn't too thrilled at the thought of dad being on our team but since I "disobeyed" orders we need a temporary leader with me second in command. Our mission was to capture a covenant profit. We went to the armory to load up. Dad went first he grabbed an assault rifle, magnum, combat knife and half a dozen frag grenades. I grabbed a DMR, two SMGs, jetpack, my collapsible axe and six spike grenades. kayla grabbed a shot gun, magnum, drop shield, 3 health packs and her lucky knife. Ben grabbed his sniper rifle, silenced magnum, active camo and his throwing knifes. Hogan grabbed his torrent, a gravity hammer, his shield lock and a few grenades, Alice took an assault rifle, a SMG and her sprint power up. Dominic grabbed his DMR, a gravity hammer and jet pack with a half dozen fire grenades. We found a pilot to take us to the drop point. We headed out with our gear. The entire ride I was silent, not talking to anyone but the pilot and I only told him we were ready for lift off. We stopped at a refueling station. I stepped away from the group to have a smoke; Dominic saw me drifting away and followed me. I took off my helmet and lit a cigarette, Dominic grabbed one too and we stood there in silence, he finally said "you know kayla isn't still mad at you, you can talk if you want to". I just nodded. We went back to the ship when it was ready to lift off. We were dropped at the drop point. The planet that had many open fields and wooded marsh, as soon as we set up camp dad sent Ben up to a vantage point to watch for covenant patrols. He had Hogan set up torrents around the camp. Dominic was on patrol around the perimeter. kayla set up her medical tent and Alicia was on communication link. Dad finally told me that I'm going with him to take out a grope of brutes that Ben spotted half a click from our base and moving closer.

We set out on mongooses to the patrol. we stopped about 200 yard from them, He glanced back to me and said " you go around and when i give you the signal you take out the chieftain with a spike grenade and don't give away your position" I nodded and went around quickly and most importantly silently. I climbed up a slight ridge and positioned myself and waited for the signal. Dad flashed his flash light and I snapped into attack mode and threw two spike grenades that struck one of the chieftain, before he could react a small explosion enveloped fallowed by a similar one. After the smoke cleared I saw the chieftain stagger outward and fall to the ground. A brute soldier opened fire, I jumped down and took out my axe and cracked the brutes skull. They scattered I threw the axe and it struck the back of another. I started to follow them. I raised my DMR but stopped mid action by the sound of a branch snapping behind me, I turned just in time to see a gravity hammer connect with my shoulder. the blow drained my over shield and threw me back. I called for my dad but my communicator was broken from the blow. I knew I was in a bad position. The brute lifted up the hammer and swung again. I ducked and grabbed my SMGs and opened fire point blank range but all it did was drain his shield. I fired a full two clips into its shield before it deteriorated. He saw this and jumped back and roared. he raised his hammer again but I ducked and grabbed a spike grenade and stabbed it into his leg and jumped back. he started clawing at the grenade, just as he pulled it out it detonated. I quickly reloaded my SMGs and readied myself, the chieftain stumbled out of the smoke, his right hand was gone and orange blood was gushing out. I raised my SMG and fired.

It took two hours to clean up the rest of the brutes. We found the communications array and found the recording of the profit. He was going to land on this planet in five days. I called my team and told them we have two days to relax, Cortanna popped up and said " Sky don't you want to train at all, I said back hatefully " back off AI, I don't want to listen to you." She shook her head and left. Dad grabbed my shoulder." Sky you should really be nicer to Cortanna, she doesn't have many years left in her" I thought for a while. Cortanna and I have been at each other's throats since I started in the UNSC, we barely ever got along with each other. She pissed me off when she said to me "Sky I would like you to think of me as a mother figure." I immediately said "fuck you" and blocked off my communicator. I looked back to my dad and said "not until she stops imposing on my life" and walked away. When I got back to camp I told Dominic to take a break and I will go on patrol. I walked around the perimeter of our camp, as I walked I lit up a cigarette and made sure to keep an eye out for covenant. Ben called me on the communicator and said that there a patrol of elites half a click from my location. I told him not to inform my Dad so I can handle it by myself, I headed out.

I loaded my SMGs and DMR and started out for the patrol. I came up behind them and snuck onto the back of the wraith and planted some C4. After that I rolled a few grenades into the long grass under the elites, I detonated the C4 when the grenades went off. the explosion took out all but four elites, they had over shields on so the blast only drained them. I quickly opened fire on them, the elites dazed and confused started firing in random directions. I took out three before I ran out of ammo. I cursed under my breath and took out my axe. The elites shield came back and he drew his energy sword and started towards me. I met him head on as he swung his sword; I intercepted it with my axe, he jumped back and started to side step around me looking for an opening. I have seen this a hundred times with elites, the act almost samurai like when it comes to sword play. He lunged; I slammed the energy blade into the ground and kicked him in the lower jaw. He stumbled back and roared at me with purple blood dripping from his jaw. He charged head on, I side stepped and brought my axe down on the back of his neck cutting the shield wire. His shield drained and died. I spoke to him "now it's a fair fight". He looked up at me and to my surprise replied in halting English "you think you have the upper hand human, I am elite of the covenant and I will not be defeated by a lowly human scum". I shook my head and replied "you covenant have an enemy that you call demon correct". He replied with a slight fear in his eyes " yes scum why do you ask". I chuckled "well you're looking at his son plus he is also on this planet". He flinched and shook his head and replied "very well human if you say who you think you are then come at me!". He drew another sword and charged again. I jumped over him and swung my axe down and it caught the side of his face, cutting off one of his mandibles and a good chunk of his face armor. He roared as his lower chin gushed blood and charged again. I tried to duck but he saw this and swung down, his sword caught me on my helmet visor and cut through and barely missed my eye but cut the skin around it. I jumped back and took off my helmet and threw it to the ground. I knew I was in trouble with only one eye. I had to end this. I lunged at him and kicked him in the chest staggering him momentarily and brought the axe down on his leg, he kneeled and cried out. I raised my axe and whispered "now do you believe" and brought the axe down.

When I returned to camp dad walked up to me and said with anger in his voice "where the hell did you go, we could have been attacked without you on patrol!". I replied " I just took out a group of elites, and they had a wraith so don't get pissed at me." I took off my helmet to show him my face, he nodded and told me to go get kayla to patch me up, I nodded and went into the medical tent. kayla was in there clean in her shot gun. She glanced up at me and sighed "take of your armor and sit on the gurney" I took of my armor and put on jeans and a t-shirt. And sat on the gurney. She walked over to me and examined me and said " you are going to need stiches" she sighed and said " damn it sky when are you going to stop and think before you charge in and keep getting yourself hurt, I mean for god sakes look at your body your full of scars" I said "I will stop when I retire" she shook her head and said " well at least promise me that you will be more careful because you and dad are the only ones I have left since mom died..." I looked down remembering our mom, she was with us up until I and kayla was 17, she died when the covenant first attacked earth and she died protecting our younger sibling who was only 12, I looked back up. I had a small tear that I quickly wiped away. I looked at kayla and saw she was also crying. I put my hand on her shoulder and said "I'm sorry sis I will think before I act." She grabbed my hand and said "thank you sky, I just don't want to lose anyone else, we still make a good team" just then the alarm went off. I glance at her and she nodded, I grinned and said "why don't we go get some anger out" she grinned back and nodded. I put my armor on and we were off onto the next ordeal.

SPARTANS


End file.
